


Shelter

by Deuterium6



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Light Angst, au-dog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterium6/pseuds/Deuterium6
Summary: He just an old and tired police dog. And he will finish this case... whatever it takes. Art for "Shelter"."Каждый из нас предан. Кому-то или кем-то". Зарисовка из сборника "Приют" и арт к ней.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Art for "Shelter". https://ficbook.net/readfic/7075087  
> Иллюстрация и фрагмент первой части (остальные рассказывают о других персонажах - решила сюда их не включать)

 

 _Если вы не любите собак, вы не любите верность; вы не любите тех, кто верен вам, следовательно, вы не можете быть верным._  
_Наполеон Бонапарт_

 

  
  
      Служебные собаки не должны бояться изменений. Они привыкли менять хозяев. И дело тут вовсе не в безразличии. Просто понимают — так надо. А еще они не должны бояться смерти — у них работа такая.  
  
      Алек не боялся. Ни тогда, когда впервые задерживал преступника. Ни тогда, когда закрыл своего проводника от пули. Но сейчас… сейчас старый пес едва сдерживал желание заскулить словно щенок.  
  
— Ну все. Свое он отбегал, Джим, — сообщил вердикт ветеринар, убирая стетоскоп от лохматой груди. — Сколько он лет уже отслужил?  
  
— Шесть, — ответил тот, кого ветеринар звал Джимом. — А казалось, что только вчера его лохматую морду впервые увидел. Ну, ничего. Вот увидишь, старик, тебе еще понравиться на пенсии. Найдем тебе семью. Тапки будешь носить, — парень ласково потрепал коричневое ухо.  
  
      Алан и Тесс Харди. Ванильный запах крошек от пончиков на рубашке и жасминовый аромат ее платьев. Неспешные прогулки по городскому парку. Каждый вечер, три года и сорок восемь дней, приносить Алану утреннюю газету и ждать его с работы, устроившись в прихожей.  
  
      Трое суток лежать под входной дверью. Может быть он все еще вернется?  
  
      Две недели есть только то, что приносит ему Дэйзи. На кухню он не уйдет. А вдруг Алан придет прямо сейчас?  
  
      Дэйзи похожа на Тесс. Только у нее не голубые глаза, а карие. Как у отца. И как у его пса. А еще Дэйзи скучает по Алану. Тэсс некогда скучать. Она готовится к свадьбе.  
  
      Тесс посадила его в машину. Едем в парк? Он так давно там небыл. Почти полгода.  
  
      Почему она едет? Он ведь еще не отдал ей мячик! Его не так и просто было найти в этом лесу.  
  
      Свет фар ее авто уже давно слился с остальными машинами, но он продолжает бежать. Лапам больно. Но это ничего. В полиции он привык долго бегать.  
  
      Перед глазами теперь цветные круги. Дышать больно. А в уши словно вода залилась. Он остановился, опустив морду между дрожащих лап. Сквозь непрерывный гул в ушах послышался какой-то рев.  
  
      Пес обернулся. По усталым глазам резанул белый свет фар.


End file.
